


Dancing With Chaos

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [58]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing with her and her magic, unbound chaos that sings along her nerves and through her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Willow Rosenberg, after meeting a Challenge  
> Prompt: Unbound  
> Alternate Universe: The Witch and Death

She laughs as she spins, head tilted back to let the rain fall on her face. Around her, a storm is raging, lightning and wind, called forth from the body of a fool. Dancing with her and her magic, unbound chaos that sings along her nerves and through her mind. Addictive as the darker magic had been when she was younger, and more destructive, so she cannot indulge it as readily. Save when others think they can get through her to get to Methos, and she likes to make them regret that thought for the brief time they live after she provides the lesson.

"You are a menace," Methos says later, though there's more amusement in his voice than anything else. He will fight his own battles when he must, but he's taught Willow well enough for her to fight the battles that are directed at her as a way to get to him.

Willow grins, and leans into him, relishing his closeness as the Quickening continues to hum under her skin. No matter what the world throws at them over the centuries, this is all worth the trouble it began with.

**Author's Note:**

> How Willow ends up Immortal, when she didn't start out that way is something of a trick, and it's part of the first long story in this - [North of India, West of Cathay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/376522). Part of it, anyway. The rest will be in _All Roads Lead to Rome_ , which is in progress, and I do not know when it will be done.


End file.
